The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 22
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 22 “It’s located somewhere deep within the mainland of Greenland.” Santuric said “Funny thing is that we’ve already searched there but never found anything. But I know the coordinates now.” There was no point in resting any further or calling backup as this would hopefully be a stealth mission. We decided that the bright orange Vulkanadon Cloaks would be too visible so we retracted them into a ring or bracelet and fyre’d some white and light blue clothes. When we were all ready to go we gathered around Santuric and let him guide us as we fyre’d away. First thing that hit me was the cold hitting my face, having just come from a warm fyreball. I looked around and it was all snow, barely visible through the raging blizzard. But then I saw it, a huge tower, blue upon the white background, magnificent yet terrible to look at and only about a hundred meters from us. Santuric gave us a sign to move forward quietly. We approached the grand entrance as invisible as possible, not knowing if we were being watched or not. We got to the huge door and searched around for a while, trying to find a way in, before we decided to try and burn a small hole in the wall right next to the door. Santuric went ahead and started to burn a hole while we others kept a watch, trying to pierce the heavy blizzard. For a while nothing happened, but then I seemed to hear this high pitched tone from somewhere out just beyond my field of vision. It was barely audible but still there nonetheless. And that was when things started to go bad. Sup sat in her quarters with a bowl of cold soup that a servant had brought her. She had had nothing to do since she brought the Orb to the Master. He was probably still trying to figure it out, so the last few days had been all rest. But that peace was interrupted now as the alarm tone rang through the tower, indicating that someone had been spotted outside. Sup sprang up and felt the Mistsatsu slowly cover her body, neck to toe. She Yce’d her way down to the entrance and looked around. For a little while she saw nothing but the blizzard but this was a thing she was used to so she quickly saw the four strangers standing next to the gate. “Halt!” she yelled, it was standard procedure to question strangers before killing or capturing them. “Who are you?” she said and started to walk towards them. But then she noticed something odd. Even in the extreme cold, she felt a subtle rise in temperature as she approached them. “Who are you?” the girl said again, this time with more anger in her voice. She had appeared out of nowhere, her blue suit clearly visible against the bright white. The others prepared to fight and so did I, there was no way we were getting out of this just by talking. She started to walk towards us, and I could now she who it was, that girl. She was now so close so I could see her face, and for a moment our eyes met. I forgot all about my surrounding, the extreme danger we were in, I just plummeted into the depths of her deep blue eyes. For that second the contact lasted, I felt like I could see the vastness of the universe before me, and I felt not fear, or anger, or joy, just this perfect serenity. And then she turned her eyes away from me and the vision faded. “YOU!” she yelled angrily and looked at Santuric. “I thought you had fled like a little wimp when we destroyed your puny base!” “Think again Sup.” Santuric replied and had his Vulkanadon cloak cover his body again; the others and I did the same. “You friggin bastard!” Sup mumbled and then launched a hail of Yce spikes towards us, but we were prepared and blocked them all with our Vulkanadon shields. Sup seemed to think Santuric as the biggest threat, so she was attacking him first. She had run at him at full speed and materialized a large hammer from her Mistsatsu suit which she swung at him. Santuric formed a shield and tried to block the force of the hammer, but as soon as the hammer had hit, it dissolved into a blue liquid went right through the shield, although it more or less went around. Nevertheless, the hammer formed on the other side of the shield and continued with the same force as before which went down and crushed Santuric’s foot. Santuric got a bolt of fyre thrown at Sup, which threw her to the ground before the pain set in and he crumbled to the ground. All this had happened so fast so I hadn’t even had time to react, but now I ran forward towards the downed Sup while, with the corner of my eye, I saw Sates and Deff run towards Santuric who was bleeding heavily on the ground. I fyre’d a few bolts at her as I ran, but a large square of Mistsatsu came out from her chest and absorbed all the bolts, giving her time to get to her feet. Filled with anger and fear, I took a swing at her with the sword I had just materialized but she jumped back and materialized her big hammer again. “You won’t ever get the Orb back!” she yelled at me “Just DIE!” she raised her hammer and swung it down on me, and for a moment I panicked, there was no way I could block that swing, but then she was blasted away by an explosion hitting her in the ribs. I looked back and saw Sates and Deff run towards the fight. Sup looked towards the newcomers and got a grim look in her eye when she saw Sates. She raised her hand towards him and he crumbled into a heap, screaming with pain. Deff saw this, froze for a moment and tried to run away. “I can still use you.” I heard Sup mumble as she yce’d some kind of bolt at him which, when it hit, encased him in solid Yce. Shocked at the loss of Deff, I screamed at Sup and started swinging wildly at her, only giving her time to jump back and not swing at me, but my rage quickly disappeared as a fist came out form her suit and hit me square in the chest, knocking the air out of me. I was now lying on the snow covered ground, gasping to get some air into my lungs. Between the stars that filled my vision, I could see Sup standing above me, a bolt of Yce in her hand, ready to stab. “Goodbye” she said mockingly as she raised it above her head. See also The Fyre Chronicles San Ting